


Under The Blanket

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Movie Night, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Minji and Yoohyeon are girlfriends in love.





	Under The Blanket

Rainy nights are Yoohyeon’s favorite. Her girlfriend doesn’t think the same, Minji prefers long walks before going to bed.

“Let me pick the movie.” Minji pouts.

Yoohyeon can’t say no to that face. The same face that four years ago asked her out. What a day.

It was a night like this, but the storm caught them by surprise in the middle of the street without an umbrella. Luckily, they found a small spot to cover.

Unconsciously, or that what she says, Minji took her hand. As they interlaced their fingers, her heart started beating faster than ever. Her mouth was dry, drier than it had ever been. She liked Minji since she met her. At first it was a silly crush, just like every other. Yoohyeon is like that, too weak for cute girls. But Minji… Minji is special.

She understands her better than anyone. She gets her jokes, even if they don’t make sense. She knows when she’s sad, happy, angry or sick before anyone does. She can fool every person in the world, but not Minji. Best thing is the same happens the other way around.

They have that connection you only get in your life if you’re lucky enough. Because that’s how she feels. Lucky to have a girlfriend that gets her so well, a girlfriend she can have fun with, but also cry. She’s calmed, beautiful, nice, funny, generous and can’t help but smile everytime she thinks about her. Everytime someone mentions her, every time her name comes up in a conversation (specially if she brings it up herself).

It has been four wonderful years. Not perfect, though. Every couple have little fights and misunderstandings, but they’ve only made them stronger. She’s more in love than ever and can’t wait to fall again for her tomorrow and the day after. Day after day. Year after year.

Half of the movie already and Yoohyeon has barely watched a scene. Minji turns and kisses her cheek before using her shoulder as a pillow.

The older woman smiles. You can’t cuddle under a blanket while taking a walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
